Tangible
by Weirdrock
Summary: Y si ella era el arte encarnado, ¿Qué hacía exhibiendo su cuerpo en vez de su alma?


**Los personajes de Revue Starlight no son de mi propiedad :c**

…

 **Tangible**

…

Empezaba a acostumbrarse a aquel lugar de solitarios y de alguna manera le reconfortaba saber que no era la única mujer que frecuentaba aquel recinto. La música retumbaba en sus oídos, nadie hubiera imaginado que de escuchar música clásica pasaría a encontrarse cada fin de semana en aquel tugurio, con las desarmonías de la música electrónica y un poco de alcohol bamboleándole el cuerpo.

 _Su vida se había vuelto un bodrio._

Pasaba por los pasillos de parca iluminación. Unos cuantos focos fosforescentes intentaban alumbrar el suelo por el que pisaba, pero la superficie era completamente oscura, artificio para ocultar los restos de sudor, soledad, ansiedad y tristeza.

¿La ventaja? Era asidua y el dueño del local se había familiarizado con ella, quizá hasta considerarla una especie de amiga de conveniencia, pero el trato especial estaba implícito: _ella_ siempre estaría en aquel cuarto, dispuesta a desvestirse frente a sus ojos, sin objeción alguna, a cambio de un fajo de billetes.

Últimamente no había llegado ni a eso. Le pedía que se sentara a su lado en aquellos sillones asquerosos, que seguramente conservaban restos del sudor de otros clientes. _Ella_ obedecía, porque _tenía_ que hacerlo, y se sentaba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia en espera de alguna nueva indicación. Y la contemplaba, justo como en la sociedad tenía mal visto. La observaba hasta que sus ojos se cansaban y su memoria tenía la suficiente información y detalle de su cuerpo.

Primero sus cabellos claros y cenizos, después su fino rostro y aquel ceño que fruncía siempre que le sonreía con cierta suficiencia. Luego venían sus ojos, esos claveles magentas que le pedían continuar con su trabajo y dejarse de juegos de enamorados que se han visto muy pocas veces. Aunque eso fuera mentira.

¿Que si estaba enamorada? Tal vez. Y se sentía ridícula por ello. Así que esta vez no cedería a sus profundos deseos y la dejaría actuar.

Entró al pequeño cuarto de espectáculos privados y esperó pacientemente a que ella apareciera. Mientras aguardaba, decidió pedir un par de bebidas, viniendo ella de una casa de ilustres, en aquel espacio no había posibilidad de pedir más que cocteles preparados con licores de baja calidad o cervezas. La cerveza era la misma en todos lados, así que era en lo que más confiaba. Con un par de ellas tendría.

De repente la luz se tornó difusa y la música hizo su aparición. Después _ella_ se manifestó como un ser alado que sabe que a ojos ajenos camina a unos milímetros sobre el suelo. Siempre le cambiaban la vestimenta, aquella ocasión vestía un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, una chaqueta de cuero y zapatillas de tacón negras. La miró sin manifestar la sorpresa de verla de nuevo, _ella_ también se había acostumbrado a verla siempre ahí, sentada en aquel sillón, mirándola como un cachorro a medio morir. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado, pero la chica la sorprendió.

– No. En esta ocasión quiero que bailes –le espetó con cálida voz.

 _Ella_ la miró extrañada, pero no se opuso. Se irguió, subió el pequeño peldaño que daba a la mesa, tomó el tubo con ambas manos y empezó con una lenta y suave danza.

Podía evocar su primer baile a la perfección. Fue un pequeño error premeditado el que cometió, decidió entrar al lugar para desahogarse, quizá tomar alcohol para olvidar ciertas cosas y experimentar un poco de aquel placer que tenía prohibido en casa. Y la vio sobre la tarima, siendo el especial de aquella semana. La presentaron como Dine la francesa. Se volvió su referente secreto de belleza femenina.

Le costó trabajo entrar a los privados y después conseguir el espectáculo especial con ella. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo le sirvió para saber que realmente era francesa, pues los primeros días solía soltarle comentarios en francés, que ella fingía no entender a pesar de saber el idioma a la perfección. Así que obviaba el hecho de que ella le decía que odiaba el trabajo, que le desagradaban los hombres y que detestaba que la quisieran tocar en vez de sólo apreciar, porque su danza era artística no erótica.

 _Y si ella era el arte encarnado_ , ¿qué hacía exhibiendo su cuerpo en vez de su alma? ¿Qué hacía danzado sobre el eje de un gélido fierro, en vez de hacerlo en un firme escenario?

La relación unilateral se formó a la inversa de todos los convencionalismos, primero conoció la casi completa desnudez de su cuerpo para después disfrutar más de su figura disfrazada con abrigos. Su voz fue un detalle que _ella_ le brindó por ser fiel observadora sin llegar a atravesar al mundo de lo tangible. Y así lo prefería. La sustancia se volvía inservible si la posibilidad de posesión era nula. A parte, el discernimiento de lo imposible siempre resultaba doloroso.

¿Qué hacía ella más allá de registrar cada detalle y plasmarlo en la memoria? Nada, salvo tomar un trago de su bebida y disfrutar del paisaje artístico.

Fue testigo de cómo _ella_ empezaba a desvestirse y se sintió incomoda en cuanto percibió su temperatura ascender a la par que sus ojos hacían un viaje descendente por el cuerpo ajeno. Y podía sentir el placer que le transmitía su compañera al saberse observada, arriba, en el escenario, controlando la pieza y la expectación de la audiencia. Sin embargo, más que hacer de su vista un falo ocular, le acariciaba con la mirada.

 _Ella_ estaba ansiosa por quitarse las prendas, no en un sentido exhibicionista, sino que el reducido espacio, la ambientación y su trabajo, le hacían sentir que despojarse de las ropas era necesario para resistir. Así que empezó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta, mientras bailaba recargada en el tubo, en un camino lento y tortuoso hacia el suelo.

Fue detenida a mitad de su trayecto, con parte del escote mostrándose y siendo obligada a sentarse sobre la mesa, sintió las manos de su espectadora sobre sus muñecas. No supo en que momento ella se había puesto de pie y poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo le había interceptado en su empresa.

Había escuchado rumores sobre las malas actitudes de los clientes y por ello había un botón escondido en los asientos, que ellas alcanzaban con los pies para poder pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, no tuvo la necesidad de siquiera estirar la pierna, pues el pánico que experimentó no fue el de un agresivo movimiento, sino el de un anhelo.

– No, no. Mi Claudine, eso no es necesario –le dijo acercándose a _ella_.

Abrió sus ojos y sus arrebolados iris miraron con circunspección a ese par de amatistas que lograban abrazarle en soledad. La castaña acercó su cuerpo al suyo y por primera vez se sintió expuesta. El aturdimiento llegó cuando ella le susurró muy despacio al oído.

– _N'est pas nécessaire, ma Claudine_ –le repitió.

Y pegó su mejilla a la de _ella_ , hasta que se hubo calmado, hasta que le hubo abrazado.

 **...**

…

 **N/A:**

 **Algo me decía: no lo hagas. Pero me gusta no hacerme caso.**

 **Estoy en otro fandom :c perdonen mi corazón fácil a este tipo de parejas.**

 **No tengo mucho que agregar, he tenido una extraña racha de inspiración, así que celebré el fin de un proyecto en soledad, con un poco de alcohol y me puse a escribir con la mente nublada xD**

 **No sean como yo.**

 **En fin…**

 **¡Un saludo a todos!**


End file.
